


Christmas Togetherness

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Christmas Fluff, Dinner, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble one shot. This was written years ago. From my Junjou Shots fic that can be found on ff.net. Miyagi decides on a nice dinner with his terrorist lover. ShinobuxMiyagi.
Relationships: Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Togetherness

_Christmas togetherness_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction._

_Love Pairing: Miyagi Yoh and Takatsuki Shinobu (This happens after Miyagi and Shinobu made love for the first time in a hotel.)_

Classes had ended in time for the holidays. Shinobu couldn't wait to celebrate it with his older lover, Miyagi. Miyagi was still in the school grading papers, as Hiroki prepared to leave and meet up with his younger lover for a Christmas dinner at the family restaurant.

"I'm off professor."

"You're leaving me to do all this work alone?" He complained shuffling the chair around, as he wrapped his arms around Hiroki.

"Professor let me go, I have to go!"

"But we have work to do."

"You're almost done, and don't you have plans with that little snotty lover of yours?"

"Ah yes I almost forgot." Releasing his arm around him, he took off in huge steps out of the office.

Shinobu entered his lover's apartment thinking he was there. He was disappointed soon as he entered the apartment. Found it empty. "Where the hell are you, Miyagi?" he would ask himself sitting on the couch. 

* * *

After a while Miyagi is found in the parking lot. He locked his car doors when looking at his wrist watch thinking if _he_ was at his apartment.

"I wonder if Shinobu chin is either here or home with his family." He shuffled inside his pants pocket for his keys as the door opened itself.

"Welcome home, old man."

"Who are you calling old man, brat?" Miyagi snapped, not looking at him.

"I'll be back Miyagi."

"Where are you going?" he grabbed the boy's wrist quickly.

"I need to buy a cooking book."

"You're cooking dinner tonight?"

"Yes, don't you want to try my new recipe?"

"I was just thinking about going out to eat tonight, would you like to join me?" Miyagi spilled when removing his grip onto the young man's wrist. 

"Of course old man, I am your destined partner for a reason." He would look away. 

Miyagi gives him a light hearted chuckle. Patting the top of his cute lover's head too. "You're not going out unless we're out together."

"Alright…Miyagi." He smiled happily by his comment. It had made his heart flutter.

* * *

Miyagi and Shinobu entered the restaurant dressed handsomely. Miyagi wore a black dress shirt, and black pants. Shinobu wore a white dress shirt, and dark pants, as his hair was a bit messy. Miyagi thought in his mind that Shinobu looked gorgeous. As did the young blond when staring at Miyagi's outfit.

"This is so fancy."

"It sure is, and thanks to your father for mentioning this restaurant to me."

They were being taken by a waiter to a booth nearby the window. Shinobu's grey eyes brightened a bit at the sight of the night sky.

"Sure is nice outside."

"Don't forget it's cold too, Shinobu-chin."

"How may I help you fine gentlemen tonight?" a waitress bowed waiting to take their orders. Looking at the menus both would ordered the same thing. Shinobu was the one whom done it himself. He wanted to try out whatever Miyagi would be eating. She jotted down their orders before excusing herself with a bow. 

"Does it bother you I ordered the same thing?"

He smirked with a hearty chuckle, "Not really, I find it adorable, Shinobu-chin."

"S-shut up old man…" his face brightened red. Another comment that had made his heart flutter too was a pure enjoyment and embarrassment. 

As they waited, Miyagi asked the blond teen how his exams went. He answered with a thumbs up making the older man proud of him. In fifteen minutes their orders had arrived. They thanked the waitress bowing, and began eating.

"This is delicious." Shinobu's face lit up.

"I know." Blue eyes brightened at the sight of a happily flushed Shinobu.

"We should come here more often." Shinobu stared at him.

"Yes we should." Miyagi continued eating.

At the restaurant romantic Christmas music was being played. Shinobu wanted to dance with Miyagi so bad. He would just wait it out, until they go back home.

Miyagi heard the music and wanted to dance so bad with his little lover. For some reason he wasn't sure he was thinking it. Though being with him last few months was a new experience, and enjoying it all to. He knew people would say things about two guys dancing. He just stood up pushing those thoughts aside asking him to dance.

"Let's enjoy this night by dancing." He offered his hand.

Shinobu gulped blushing madly and took the older male's hand. He already knew he was being swept away with his lover's bravery for the both of them.

People in the restaurant were minding their own business. enjoying themselves with company and the soft romantic Christmas music being played. A few people noticed Shinobu and Miyagi dancing and smiled at them sweetly thinking they were related. Whispers was heard by a few people thinking something else about them. The way they were dancing and exchanging happy dazed and loving expressions with each other.

Miyagi knew it himself but didn't care as Shinobu was his only priority for the whole night. Shinobu was in another world with Miyagi close to him as they danced away with beautiful music being played.

"I love you old man." He whispered.

"Same here brat." He chuckled pulling the boy closer to him.

The terrorist pairing enjoyed themselves in the restaurant with no problem, just being together for the first time on Christmas. At home later that night sex sounds were being heard in the living room floor, all thanks to Shinobu's mewls and Miyagi's way of making love to the young boy.

The end.

How was it? Please leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters 3:


End file.
